Who Needs Rules?
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: Back in 1864, we get a sneak peak into Katherine's thoughts of the Salvatore brothers. Rated T for some crude content in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Arrival

The large Clydesdale tugged the carriage away from my previous home. Massachusetts was such a bore after the Tea Party, and I was no longer interested in the patriotism. If I could leave and not have to listen to it I would.

Emily Bennett, a dear friend of mine, sighed as she stared out the window. "I can sense your agitation to the circumstance, Miss Katherine."

"I am bored, Emily," I said bluntly. "I wish to hear no more of this war."

"I am afraid you will be disappointed, the eldest brother of this family is in the confederacy, you shall hear much."

I scoffed. "Is there nowhere to run?"

"This is what happens when you have lived since the late fourteen hundreds," She said, glancing at me.

"Do not speak to me with such a tone, Emily," I demanded. "It is rude."

"My apologies, Miss Katherine," She said, looking down at her intertwined fingers. "What did you say the sire name was, again, Miss Katherine?"

"Salvatore," I tell her. "As in savior. Perhaps one of them will be mine." I grinned at the thought of a savior from my hideous life. Forced to turn to save myself, running forever from the man called _Klaus_. I should've known he was a liar, I shall never trust someone who cannot tell me their last name.

I looked to the right, out the window, looking at the beautiful plants passing by slowly. The buggie bounced frequently, causing me to wish to hurl back the blood I had taken from that young man. He called me a doll, if only he had known...

We stopped in a small city in Maryland to trade the horse and stretch our legs. I stepped out first with the assistance of the driver, Henry. He was also a vampire, and not a very bright one at that. He always thought he knew of what he was speaking, whereas I beg to differ.

Emily stepped out after me, tailing at my skirts. I rolled my eyes at her; she was worried of what I was going to do. I straightened my hat and turned. "Why do you fret, Emily?"

"Do you not understand, Miss Katherine? You are not to be trusted. Miss Pearl asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Pearl is my friend," I said strictly. "I _am_ to be trusted, and _you_ are to listen to _me_. Do not anger me, Emily. You own me your life, _don't_ forget that."

She nodded quickly, a look of shame and fear crossing in her eyes for the briefest of moments. "Again, I offer my apologies, Miss Katherine."

I turned without a word and smiled at the horse tenant. He grinned back at me, and I took a step toward him, to which Emily grabbed my elbow.

"Not now, Miss Katherine," She snarled. "Not here."

I scoffed and pulled my arm away. "Did Pearl tell you this, as well?"

She nodded.

I sighed and gave the boy a sad smile, heading back to the carriage. I climbed in first this time, allowing Emily to be nearest the door. I yawned slightly and waited for Henry to drive away, take me away from Maryland and onto Mystic Falls, Virginia.

We arrived the following morning, and I was slightly groggy from being awoken at such an hour. It could be no later than six in the morn, and I had fallen prey to my dreams a mere four hours ago. Henry dismounted the front and walked to the door of the buggie. Emily stepped out first as a young man, about seventeen, stepped out of the tall boarding house. He was handsome, to say the least. Brownish hair and shy green eyes, added to his look of curiosity to whom would step out of the vehical. Emily held out her hand, to which I took with my gloved one as I stepped out the door and onto the dirt pathway. He smiled at me and extended his hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Pierce," He said. "My name is Stefan Salvatore."

I slid my hand into his. "Oh, please, call me Katherine."


	2. Uninterested

Stefan escorted me into the home, showing me to my room, the dining room, the bathroom, et cetera.

"Thank you, Mister Salvatore," I said.

"You can call me Stefan, Miss Pierce – Katherine! Sorry." His cheeks flushed slightly.

"Do not apologize to me, Stefan," I said. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He smiled shyly. He is rather attractive, and has a good sense of humor. He was so young, and he was smitten with me. I could tell by the way his pupils grew when he looked into my eyes.

The front door opened downstairs and a gruff, male voice called out. "Stefan?"

"That is my father," Stefan informed me. "He will be pleased to meet you."

I smiled and followed Stefan down the staircase gracefully. When I reached the bottom of the wooden steps, I greeted Mister Salvatore with a sweet smile.

"Oh, Miss Pierce." He held out his hand to me, to which I slid my hand into his as he pressed it to his lips. "Pearl said you were coming, I wasn't expecting you until later in the day. I am sorry I was not hear to great you." He glared at Stefan. "I can only assume my son was here to welcome you into the home?"

"Yes, Mister Salvatore. Stefan has been a grand assist. And he was a kind gentleman, inviting me inside in such a sweet way." I smiled up at him.

Stefan grinned slightly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear so," Mister Salvatore bowed his head. "Dinner shall be in an hour, will you be joining us, Miss Pierce?"

"Oh, I am afraid I am awfully tired, I think I shall retire in a moment. Put perhaps Stefan would like to show me about outside?" I asked, looking up at Stefan.

He nodded. "Of course, Katherine."

I smiled. "I will change into my day clothes, so I don't appear _too_ arrogant." I took a step toward the stairs. "A pleasure, Mister Salvatore."

"You may call me Giuseppe, Miss Pierce." He nodded at me.

"And _you_ may call me Katherine." I grinned and walked up the stairway.

Emily was sitting at the edge of my bed, waiting for me. She said nothing as she helped me out of my long formal skirts and into my green day dress. It was four in the afternoon now, so it was not dark enough for me to wear my nightly dress. Emily remained silent as I slid into my silk slip on shoes and walked out, going down the stairs and back to Stefan. "Ready."

He smiled and grabbed the doorknob. "After you."

I stepped outside into the air. The hoof prints from earlier this morning were still impounded into the dusty pathway, covered by the servants boot prints along with another carriage – I presume Giuseppe's.

Stefan followed shortly after, closing the door softly behind him. He stepped up behind me. "What do you want to explore first, Miss Katherine?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly, studying the elaborate pattern of the shrubs, the elegant angel statue at the very end of the maze. "There," I said, pointing my finger briefly before looking over my shoulder at him, brushing my curly hair to the side.

He smiled and walked me over, holding his arm out to me like a gentleman should. Once we got to the maze like area, I took a step toward the opposite entrance. "Race you to the statue."

"Pardon?" He asked, surprised.

Without waiting for it to register in his head, I took off into the shrubs. I turned and saw he was chasing me now. I twisted past all the abrupt turns, giggling the entire time. I swirled around when I reached the exit and touched the angel.

He came out a moment later and groaned slightly, smiling.

"I win," I said. "What's my prize?"

"I'm sure baby brother would happily do whatever you request . . . Miss Pierce?"

Stefan and I both turned toward this new voice. "Yes, and you are?" I asked.

The man smirked and pounded a piece of paper against his kneecap. He glanced at Stefan, who beamed at him. "How did you get out early?"

"Oh, I figured I was missing too much fun to fight in some war," said the man, standing up.

I lifted my brow at him, his smirk, and his ice blue eyes. His hair was curly under his soldiers' cap, and the uniform suited him well. He seemed like my type, uninterested in this war.

Stefan snorted. "Your loyalty is something to look upon."

The man grinned and approached Stefan, wrapping his arms around him in a hug before glancing at me as Stefan hit his chest playfully. "Damon Salvatore, at your service, Miss Pierce."

"Katherine," I said. "It is nice to meet you, Damon."

He grinned at me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Well this is grand!" I said happily. "Now I have both of you hear to entertain me. Perhaps even one of you will be my date to the founders ball."

Stefan said, "Oh, that would be no problem!" just as Damon said, "It would be an honor."

I smiled smugly. "Both Salvatore brothers coming to my salvation." I giggled as I walked past them both, marveling aloud, "How am I to chose?"


	3. Ashamed

After I arrived back to the boarding house, I went upstairs in my room. I was planning on departing to hunt, but I decided to rest for a while. I lay down on the bed, thinking.

Perhaps one of the Salvatore's will be my savior after all.

Dinner was in ten minutes, and Stefan had asked me again if I wished to attend. I told him thank you, but I was not hungry. He had smiled and nodded, looking as though he thought he overstepped. He went back downstairs and began speaking Giuseppe. Doing the most impolite thing a lady could, I walked to the door and creaked it open, listening in on their conversation.

"So, how is Miss Katherine?" Giuseppe asked.

"She is wonderful, and quite a beauty," Stefan replied. "She is wild, too, very fun."

Giuseppe nodded; I heard the air move as he did so. "Very nice."

There was a silence as Stefan gulped something, most likely wine. "Anyhow, there is a surprise for you."

"And what is that?" Giuseppe asked in a bored tone.

Stefan muttered, "Damon is back."

His father did a spit take. "Pardon me?"

"Hello, Father," Damon said, entering the room.

"How is it you are not being held by the confederacy?" He asked bitterly.

Damon shrugged. "I am Missing In Action, I wasn't signed out."

There was the sound of a chair screeching backward, and Stefan cried out, "Father!" as a loud slap echoed throughout the home.

"You have disgraced this family!" Giuseppe yelled, downward.

Damon cringed and said nothing.

There was a clang and I took a step out the door quietly.

"Father, stop!" Stefan cried.

I tiptoed down the stairs, never sliding in my slippers, watching from the hallway. I swallowed hard as I saw Giuseppe holding a butter knife and how Damon was wincing, trying not to cover the raging red mark growing on the left side of his face.

"You should be so ashamed of yourself! How could you do this to your colonies? To our country! To this family!" Giuseppe yelled and Damon cringed, taking a step back.

"Father, please!" Stefan yelled, taking a step toward him. "H-he didn't mean to anger you, Father, just let it go."

Giuseppe shoved Stefan backward. "Don't defend him!"

I took a step in the room just as Damon lifted his hand and Giuseppe pulled the knife back for a deathblow.

"Surely you wouldn't resort to such cruelty in the presence of a lady, Mister Salvatore." I said it sweetly, but with a low warning in my voice.

Damon looked shameful and embarrassed as he glanced at me. Giuseppe dropped the knife and smiled at me, as though I didn't hear the bang as it hit the floor. I made no expression toward him.

He sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry you had to see that, Miss Pierce. He just . . ."

"Needed a punishment. I understand. Blood should _not_ be shed as a punishment." I held back a snort, how hypocritical I sounded.

He nodded.

I turned and headed back up the stairs, and I heard Damon groan in pain after a whoosh in the wind. I looked over my shoulder a moment, and saw him clutching his stomach. Stefan had his eyes closed, wincing.

Giuseppe whirled and left the room and walked out the front door, slamming the front door behind him.

I looked down at Damon from the third to the top stair and called. "Damon? Meet me in my bedroom, would you?"


	4. Entertained

Emily shook her head at me as I entered the door. "Miss Pierce, this is not acceptable!"

"I shall choose what I say is acceptable, Emily Bennett!" I yelled. "Do not act as though you are in charge of my actions."

She shook her head again and walked to the door.

"I do not believe I dismissed you, Emily," I said.

She bowed her head. "I am sorry, Miss Pierce, I need to find Miss Pearl."

"Go on, then," I said. "Hold until I dismiss you in the future."

She nodded and opened the door, grinning as she said, "Mister Salvatore."

Damon closed the door as he entered. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and crossing his arms before him, one hand grabbing the opposite wrist, before he said. "You wanted to see me?" It was obvious he had stood before he was ready, and there was a pain in his stomach from where it met his fathers fist, just behind his forearm.

I smirked and walked over to him slowly, leaning behind him and twisting the lock. His eyes shifted uncomfortably as I started tugging on his shirt. "W-What are you doing, Miss Pierce?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, tugging his shirt out from his pants. "I told you," I whispered against his mouth. "Call me Katherine."

He shivered and closed his eyes as I shoved him back on the door. I slid my hands up his shirt and touched his abdomen, digging my nails deep into the skin. He let out a small gasp as I broke through the skin. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him toward the bed, to which he listened and fell down on his back.

I sauntered over and leaned down on him, ripping his shirt open. I entangled my fingers in his hair and yanked his head back, dragging my tongue up his neck. He moaned and put his hand on my back, pulling me down.

I released his trousers as he loosened my corset. I could breathe now, thank God. I kissed down his chest and to his stomach where four of my nails cut through skin, letting blood seep outward near the bruise where his father punched him.

I licked at the small ribbons, and he moaned, unaware of my face; the veins exploding under my eyes, the fangs growing in my mouth. I pressed my mouth down and sucked hard, tasting the blood flowing down my throat slowly. Damon moaned slightly, in pain and pleasure.

Soon, he realized I was not trying to bruise him. "Katherine."

I pulled away, looking into his face, which went into a panic and he tried to push back on his elbows. I shoved his shoulders down on the bed and pulled his head back by his hair. He moaned in fear and pain, "Please."

I sank my teeth into the artery at the side of his neck and he whimpered. I drank deep, savoring his flavor. He was sweet, pure. Pearl always told me, sometimes, the way a man's blood tastes, is how is heart truly is. Not sure I believe this or not, I'd have to acquaintance myself better with the Salvatore's.

He moaned sadly and leaned his head back, trying to scream through his crushed windpipes. It came out as a strangled gasp.

I pulled back then, staring into his icy eyes. He closed them tight for a moment before looking up at me. "You're a demon . . ."

"A vampire, yes," I stated, drawing patterns on his chest.

He swallowed and winced. "It hurts . . ."

"It is meant to, Damon," I tell him. "It's part of the allure."

He winces slightly, discovering how hard it is to breathe. He rests his hand on my thigh and I lean down and kiss him lightly.

"Lady Katherine, please . . ." He lets out a low whimper. "Either finish me off or turn me, just please make the pain stop."

I lifted my brow; no one had ever asked me to do _that_ before.

Emily came in and saw how I was straddling Damon's waist and the blood seeping into the sheets. Damon turned his face to her, eyes pleading, before grabbing my hand and saying again, "Make it stop."

"Miss Katherine," Emily said, sounding nervous and pain stricken. "What will you do? Mister Salvatore will surely notice what you have done to his son."

I sighed and sank my teeth into my wrist. Damon closed his eyes and drank slowly but deeply as I pressed my hand to his mouth. I moaned, it felt so good . . . it was the human equivalent of being intoxicated on that of alcohol.

After a few minutes, the sweat stopped dewing on Emily's forehead and Damon's eyes were no longer glazed over. He asked nervously, "Will this turn me?"

"No," I told him. "But _I_ will in time."

* * *

**Okay, I have seen the show, I don't need to know about how Katfan is meant to be, I know this already. _But_, if you recall, Damon was in love with her. So, gotta have some Datherine in here too!  
****Haha. =]**


	5. Smitten

Damon closed his eyes and I pushed his hair out of his face before stepping off him. Emily looked down at my exposed skin and Damon's trousers ripped open. She inhaled and smiled at me. I was almost proud of her, feigning calm so well.

I glowered at her anyhow. "Are you crazy? I locked that door, and I heard no clicking of a key, so you are literally stupid enough to use the force to open it?"

"It is magic, Miss Katherine, and I heard him moaning from downstairs. You cannot kill him, Mister Salvatore would have a fit!"

"Which one?" I smirked.

"Giuseppe! For goodness sake, Katherine, what has gotten into you?" She asked.

"I do believe I dismissed you earlier." I yawned. "And I'm smitten, Emily, I would have only assumed you have felt this way before."

She said nothing.

"You can go, now, Emily," I tell her, to which she turns and leaves. I roll my eyes; I have never met such a rebellious maid since, well, myself.

She ignored me and took a step toward Damon and I rubbed my temples. She pulled a cloth off of her apron and pressed it to his neck, wiping away at the blood on his neck. He moaned slightly and turned his head.

"You. May. Leave. Now. Emily," I said again, trying to get the point across that she was not welcome. "I'm tired, and I do not wish to have company."

She glowered at me, but remained silent and left. I heaved a sigh and walked to the bed, folding myself under the sheets. I didn't lie, I _was_ tired and I did _not_ wish for company. The warmth of a body beside me was comforting; it was so human. I longed to be human, sometimes. And as I drifted into my peaceful slumber, I dreamt of it.

* * *

_**1492**_

I lain in the bed, curled in on myself. It had been a full fortnight since I birthed my sweetest baby, the innocent of innocence: my child, my baby girl. My father has been cruel to me recently, so unfair. In vain he sent her away, forth these two peasants who were unable to conceive. A Miss Claire-Ann Donovan and a Sir Timothy Fleming. My Elizabeth was with these people; it was disgusting.

Elizabeth. If my father shan't be so sadistic I would have named her so. It is such a beautiful name, so pure, so sweet. _Elizabeth Petrova_. What a beautiful ring.

Mama walked through the door silently holding three loaves of bread, her eyes were wet with tears and I felt my eyes become dewy as well. I loved my mama, and I hated to see her so torn up over Father.

"Mama, what is it?" I asked in my native speech, Bulgarian.

She held her finger to her lips and gave me a stern look she could only have learned from Father, shushing me. I pressed my lips together in a tight line, barely breathing as she looked out the door once before crouching by my bedside. I despised being bedridden, but little Elizabeth gave me a tough time.

Mama whispered in our language, "Your father has spoken with the Pope. He says the only way to cleanse this family of the sins you have commit–"

"I'm sorry, Mama," I said for what felt like the millionth time. "I was foolish. I would take it back if I could."

"No, do not utter such things, Katerina. Never wish your daughter away," Mama hissed. "Listen to me, the Pope told your father that to cleanse this family, you must die."

I gasped in shock. Father shan't hear it as a suggestion, but as an order of God. "Mama, no."

"I need get you out of here, out this place. This country!" She slid behind her neck, unclasping the lapis lazuli charm, handing it to me. "Take this and remember me."

I clipped it around my throat and sat up slowly, groaning as my lower back and thighs protested.

"You need a witch, with all the vampire running amuck in this country, you could be killed. You need to flirt your way into turning, if you do encounter one. And if so, you need that necklace to have a charm so nothing happens to you."

I gawked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Pardon me?"

"Vampires, Witches, Werewolves. They all exist, Katerina. Believe me when I say they do." She tied up the top sheet, hiding the bread and some of my clothing underneath.

"What will you eat?" I asked.

She shrugged. "If you were running away, you would take one. I am giving you two. Don't question, Katerina. If you want, take, screw the consequences."

I had never heard my mother swear before, so I silenced and accepted her generosity.

"You have a long way to go, my Katerina." She leaned over me and helped me stand, walked me out of the hallway and to the front. "Make haste, and be safe." She kissed my forehead. "I love you, Katerina."

"I love you, too, Mama."

That was the last time I saw my mother alive.

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting bolt upright.

Damon snickered. "Good morning to you, Miss Pierce."

Oh, how a name change was brilliant of me. Hearing _Miss Petrova_ would've broken me. "Someone is chipper for nearly dying on the moon, Mister Salvatore."

"Oh, please." He clicked his tongue at me. "Are you new, because you couldn't see that I was lying."

I glared over my shoulder at him. I found it difficult, he had such pretty eyes, but I didn't falter. "Whatever do you mean you were lying?"

"Well, the vampire thing surprised me." That smirk of his never seemed to go away. "That hurt like a bitch, thank you. And you should be a little more careful, Stefan would've tattled to Father instantaneously."

"It's called compulsion, Damon. I can make you do whatever I want, as I can your brother," I stated.

"Do not threaten Stefan," He snarled.

"Lies?" I said simply. Did he not know whom he was messing with?

He sighed and relaxed slightly. "It did not cause me much pain at all, I just knew if I went about with something that said the poor-young-girl-whose-parents-died-in-a-tragic-fire and I were in a carnal relationship . . ." He rolled his eyes. "Not good for either of us."

I scoffed, but I had a huge smile on my face. "You naughty, naughty boy. You wanted ecstasy that comes too, didn't you?"

He smiled. "I did not know it would feel so good."

I nodded. "It is amazing, don't you believe?"

"I would say so." He smirked. "Too bad you nearly murdered me."

I smirked and shook my head, leaning down and kissing his lips as a knock disrupted our moment. I growl slightly, tugging his lower lips into my mouth as I do so, pulling away slowly. He moaned, half in pleasure and half in annoyance.

"Yes?" I called.

Emily opened the door. "Miss Pearl is here to see you, Miss Katherine."

"Thank you, Emily," I said, and she closed the door, leaving. I puckered my lips in a pout and said to Damon, "Fun's over."

He made a face, mocking mine. "Mm, boo."

I snorted slightly and kissed him again. God, his lips felt good on mine. I outlined his lips with my tongue and got a seductive growl from his throat, and I pulled back.

He glared at me playfully. "Tease."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mister Salvatore, you will learn that about me."

He sat up and watched me as I slid into my day dress. Emily came back when I called her, and assisted me in tying it on. I scowled at the uncomfortable position it held me in, and stood up straighter, breathing slowly and deeply.

Damon snorted.

I looked at him. "I would like to see you where one of these, Sir."

He shook his head, a half smile playing at his lips.

I rolled my eyes, grinning as I turned toward the door. "I shall see you later?"

"You shall." He nodded once, his curly hair falling in front of his face. He glowered at it and shoved it back, to which I giggled as I stepped out the door.

"Katherine," Pearl said as I stepped down the final stair.

"So good to see you, Pearl." I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me in an embrace I'd missed for years.

"You look magnificent, Katherine." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Pearl. You look grand, as well." I grinned back. "How is Annabelle?"

"She's an angel. Never complains about having to move so much." She blinked, hinting at me before saying bluntly, "Considering all the attacks that occur when we arrive in town."

I shrugged and sighed indifferently. "I will maintain myself, Miss Pearl. But this town is crawling with vampires. I'm sure one or . . . _four_ more won't hurt anything."

Pearl shook her head, but didn't comment on that. "Annabelle would like to see you, shall we go?"

I nodded and walked outside, hopping into my carriage and letting Henry drive Pearl and I away.


End file.
